


Tu luz, conmigo

by Lila_Negra



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, Fluff, M/M, No seme/uke dynamics, Post-Shippuden, Spooky Night SasuNaruSasu (Naruto), Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, no naruhina, no sasusaku
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_Negra/pseuds/Lila_Negra
Summary: A veces, Sasuke coincidía accidentalmente con otro viajero y la pregunta se repetía: ¿por qué llevaba aquella enorme lámpara con él? Sasuke ni siquiera les dirigía una mirada. ¿Qué les importaba a ellos cuál era su equipaje? Él sabía perfectamente qué elementos eran indispensables para su supervivencia. Y esta tonta lámpara sin dudas estaba entre ellos.Premio por el concurso Doblemente Rosa organizado por la página de Facebook SasuNaruSasu. La ganadora es Orange Mochii, cuya ilustración podrán conocer visitando su página.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 2





	Tu luz, conmigo

**Author's Note:**

> **Notas:** este one-shot SNS ha sido escrito como premio para **Orange Mochii** por haber ganado el concurso _Doblemente Rosa_ organizado por la página **SasuNaruSasu** en Facebook. ¡Felicitaciones para ella! Ojalá disfrute este pequeño relato. Se ubica en el universo canon después de Shippuden, pero sería divergente porque no se mencionan las relaciones Sasuke-Sakura ni Naruto-Hinata, y además porque hay un mayor avance tecnológico. La trama se basa en la ilustración que Orange Mochii realizó para el concurso, la cual pueden ver en su página (visítenla, por favor, no se arrepentirán). Agradezco a **NeblinaLlameante** y a **Anita Ilustraciones** , quienes leyeron la primera versión y, en el caso de Anita, también sugirió el título.

Sasuke subió al árbol más alto de la zona y echó un vistazo. Sí, desde allí podía verse una pequeña antena de wi-fi. Eso quería decir que era un buen lugar para acampar.

Volvió a tierra firme y apoyó su bolso en el suelo. A un costado, le colgaba una pequeña lámpara rectangular cubierta a medias por una manta. Desató el nudo que la mantenía allí y la apoyó a su lado. 

Mientras preparaba el sitio donde pasaría la noche, la lámpara se encendió de un color anaranjado. Sin que pudiera evitarlo, una sonrisa se asomó a sus labios. Abandonó lo que estaba haciendo y apoyó la mano en el artefacto. Pasó por varios colores hasta llegar al azul. Entonces, levantó la mano.

Ya estaba recostado cuando, 30 minutos después, la lámpara se apagó. Aquella situación sencilla le reconfortaba el alma. Después de tantos meses de andar en soledad, esperaba cada destello de la lámpara con ansias.

A veces, coincidía accidentalmente con otro viajero y la pregunta se repetía: ¿por qué llevaba un objeto como ese? No parecía aportar nada de utilidad (si precisaba luz, él manejaba el elemento fuego) y, para peor, se veía bastante grande y pesada. Sasuke ni siquiera les dirigía una mirada. Aceleraba el paso y pronto perdía a esos entrometidos. ¿Qué les importaba a ellos cuál era su equipaje? Él sabía perfectamente qué elementos eran indispensables para su supervivencia. Y esta tonta lámpara sin dudas estaba entre ellos.

Dentro de sus posibilidades, intentaba pasar la noche en habitaciones individuales o en zonas alejadas, donde nadie más que él pudiera recibir la luz de su lámpara. Antes de acostarse, si no se había encendido sola, la tocaba hasta volverla azul. En general, no pasaban más que unos segundos antes de que cambiara al color anaranjado. Cierta tibieza se expandía por su corazón e intentaba dormirse antes de que el objeto se apagara y dejara de verse aquella luz cálida.

En más de una ocasión le habían tratado de sonsacar la historia detrás de todo esto. Por supuesto, a Sasuke no le interesaba contársela a nadie. Pero sí había una historia. Una muy simple, por cierto.

Había ocurrido poco tiempo después de su regreso a Konoha, cuando quedaron con Naruto en un pequeño bar de las afueras para festejar que ya habían terminado con el último chequeo médico sobre las heridas que traían de la guerra. Como siempre, el rubio evitaba los temas difíciles —¿cómo sería la relación de Sasuke con la Aldea ahora? ¿Qué pasaría con ellos?— y en cambio se abocaba a despilfarrar sus palabras sobre las cuestiones más banales.

—¿Sabías que falta poco para San Valentín?

—¿Qué es eso?

—¿¿No lo sabes?? Bastardo, y luego dices que el tonto soy yo. Es como… una fecha especial. Y la gente se hace regalos.

—¿Le hacen regalos a cualquiera? Qué desperdicio de dinero y esfuerzo.

—¡A cualquiera no! Por ejemplo… Shikamaru y Temari intercambian regalos. Y Kiba está planeando algo para Hinata… Tal vez Ino y Sai hagan algo. ¿Entiendes?

—Mhn. —Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—¿Sabes qué tipo de regalos se hacen?

—No, ni me interesa, pero estoy seguro de que vas a decírmelo.

Naruto le ofreció una amplia sonrisa mientras servía un poco más de sake en los vasos de ambos.

—Se regalan bombones… o… ¡globos en forma de corazones! Y también flores… ese tipo de cosas se hacen en San Valentín.

—Qué horror.

Con el vaso lleno detenido en el aire, Naruto se giró hacia él para dedicarle una expresión de decepción.

—¿En serio no te gusta ni un poco? ¿No querrías recibir un regalo ese día?

—Las cosas dulces no me gustan. Y no creo necesitar explicar por qué no me interesaría el globo con forma de corazón.

—Ah… eres tan amargado… yo pienso que es lindo tener algo de tu persona más importante. Un recuerdo. A mí… a mí me gusta tener ese tipo de cosas.

Observando sus rasgos súbitamente apenados, Sasuke pensó en cuánto tiempo Naruto había guardado la banda que él había dejado caer en su primera batalla en el Valle del Fin. Para el chico, ese era un objeto preciado, algo que siempre llevaba consigo. Le había impresionado descubrir eso. De alguna manera, era como si una parte de él hubiera acompañado a Naruto en todas sus experiencias desde que se habían separado.

—No estoy en contra de llevar un recuerdo —aclaró—. Mientras no sea algo tan ridículo y llamativo como un globo…

Por supuesto, Naruto había encontrado otra cosa lo suficientemente llamativa y ridícula, pero al menos se trataba de una elección muy superior a la de un globo. Era entrada la noche del siguiente sábado cuando Naruto se apareció en su casa.

—Aún faltan cinco minutos para que termine San Valentín —explicó, entregándole una enorme caja apenas le abrió la puerta.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Déjame pasar y te lo explico.

Sasuke se hizo a un lado, para darle espacio. Ya en el comedor, colocó el regalo en la mesa y lo desenvolvió. Dentro, encontró dos lámparas exactamente iguales.

—Ya tengo lámpara en mi dormitorio, usuratonkachi. ¿Para qué quiero esto?

—¡Esto no es lo mismo! ¡Espera y verás! Dame un momento para configurarlas.

Ese "momento" se convirtió en horas en las que Naruto intentaba descifrar el manual de instrucciones y saltaba de una a otra posible interpretación, mientras Sasuke preparaba algo para que ambos pudieran cenar. En verdad, ya había tomado algo por su cuenta, pero era evidente que el rubio no y prefería compartir la comida con él. Justo cuando estaba sirviendo los platos, el otro lo llamó.

—¡Ven aquí! Toca una de las lámparas.

Obedeció y esta despidió una luz blanquecina. De inmediato, la otra hizo lo mismo.

—Y ahora, mira esto —continuó Naruto, tras lo cual se colocó a su espalda, le tomó la mano y se la sostuvo unos instantes sobre la lámpara. El objeto entonces comenzó a cambiar de color y solo cuando llegó al azul Naruto le hizo levantar la mano. No se la soltó, sin embargo. Se quedó detrás de él, entrelazando sus dedos y apoyando el mentón en su hombro. Con el brazo libre, le rodeó la cintura y apretó un poco, hasta que sus cuerpos presionaron uno contra el otro.

—¿Para qué se supone que sirve? —preguntó Sasuke, esforzándose por ignorar el súbito contacto.

—Bueno… estas lámparas funcionan a distancia. Siempre que estén conectadas a una red wi-fi, cada una adopta el color que tiene la otra. Así que si tú tienes una y yo otra… bueno, cada vez que me eches de menos, puedes poner la tuya en una luz azul y yo podré saber cómo te sientes.

—Yo no echaré de menos a un perdedor como tú.

—Bueno —murmuró el rubio, llevando de nuevo su mano hasta una de las lámparas y dejándola allí hasta volverla naranja—, yo sí te echo de menos a ti, cuando estamos lejos. Así que pondré esta luz naranja y tú sabrás que estoy pensando en ti.

—Eso es bastante cursi.

—Pensé que lo preferirías a llevar contigo a todos lados un globo con mi nombre.

—Eso es cierto.

Sasuke comprendió que en esta reciente obsesión de Naruto por los regalos se escondía el hecho de que adivinaba que no podría retenerlo en la Aldea por mucho tiempo. Naruto estaba dándole la libertad de irse pero también buscaba el modo para que esta vez la distancia no fuera total. Sin importar los kilómetros que los separasen, la cercanía de Naruto lo alcanzaría a través de la lámpara. Sí… esta vez, también él llevaría consigo un símbolo de su fuerte lazo. Ya no tenía interés en cortar lo que nunca debió ser cortado.

Se volteó lentamente para depositar un beso en sus labios.

Ahora, Sasuke se sentía bien con tan solo recordar aquella tonta anécdota. No le importaba en absoluto San Valentín, pero… estaba agradecido por haber recibido su regalo. Abrió los ojos y comprobó que la lámpara a su lado ya se había apagado. Estiró el brazo y volvió a ponerla azul. En algún sitio, Naruto… tenía derecho a saber que hoy, como siempre, estaba pensando en él.

*** * * FIN * * ***

**Author's Note:**

>  **PD:** este tipo de lámparas realmente existen y son las que Orange Mochii representó en su ilustración. Espero que se haya entendido su funcionamiento pero si no fue así, pueden googlearlas como "lámparas de amistad a distancia" o "lámparas de amor a distancia" y encontrarán más detalles :)


End file.
